


Очарование Лондона

by Onixsan



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бредли и Колин здесь только потому, что мне захотелось запихнуть чуваков в Англию, вот так то. <br/>Ну ладно, потому что я сегодня начиталась Арлинов и люблю их до ужаса.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Очарование Лондона

**Author's Note:**

> Бредли и Колин здесь только потому, что мне захотелось запихнуть чуваков в Англию, вот так то.   
> Ну ладно, потому что я сегодня начиталась Арлинов и люблю их до ужаса.

\- Вот увидишь, тебе понравится, - Бредли подтолкнул к Тайлеру стопку с текилой и, оглянувшись по сторонам, быстро выпил свою. Зашипел, судорожно вдыхая ртом, и смахнул выступившие слезы. – Черт, крепко.  
Хеклин усмехнулся, покачал головой и осушил свою стопку. Алкоголь жаром растекся по пищеводу, обжигая, а в голове будто взорвался маленький фейерверк.  
\- Аыы! – замычал Тайлер, шаря взглядом по столику в поисках, чем залить пожар внутри.  
\- Идиоты! – фыркнули сверху и парни разом подняли головы, чуть щурясь из-за бьющего в глаза света. – Что бы вы без меня делали?  
\- И правда, - улыбнулся Бредли, протягивая руки к спасительной воде, которую принес с собой Колин. - Когда уже начало?  
\- Скоро, - Колин поставил на столик четыре бутылки с водой и уселся рядом с Джеймсом, чуть спихивая его в сторону, и прижился бедром к его бедру. – Привет, Тайлер.  
\- Привет, - Хеклин чуть смущенно махнул ладонью, пытаясь скрутить крышку со своей бутылки с водой, но та не поддавалась. – Черт! – он потер влажную ладонь о колено и попробовал еще раз.  
Бредли и Колин, сидящие напротив, не обращали на его возню внимания. Тайлер сделал несколько спасительных глотков, чуть скосил глаза и быстро отвернулся, когда Морган страстно впился поцелуем в губы Бредли. Нет, он не был ханжой, ни в коей мере, просто чужое счастье иногда вызывало легкую зависть. Ведь он, в отличие от них, не нашел своего единственного, с кем мог бы прожить жизнь. То ли дело Бредли. Он сразу понял, что Колин – тот, кто ему нужен и, не обращая внимания на выкрутасы Моргана, завоевал его. Теперь же они были счастливы, живя в Лондоне и, время от времени, принимая гостей.   
Вообще Тайлер не особо хотел ехать в Англию, но брат настоял, советуя развеяться и встретиться с друзьями. Бредли же, узнав, что он собирается посетить туманный Альбион, сразу же назначил время и место встречи, которую Хеклин был обязан посетить.  
И сейчас, сидя чилауте клуба, Тайлер был уверен, что поступил правильно. С друзьями ему всегда становилось легко и хорошо.

\- Удачного выступления, - пожелал Бредли Колину, кончиками пальцев погладив его скулу.   
Тот кивнул и улыбнулся:  
\- Ага. Кстати, сегодня с нами еще будет выступать Дилан, это который О’Брайен…  
\- Ого! – Бредли тут же оживился сильнее, - А с каким номером?  
\- С «Чашей», - усмехнулся Колин и поднялся с диванчика, оправил свои брюки, - Слюнями не захлебнитесь только.  
\- Обижаешь, - притворно надулся Бредли, - Мы будем хорошо себя вести.  
\- Надеюсь, - Морган еще раз мимолетно поцеловал своего парня в губы и ушел в сторону сцены.  
Несколько секунд Джеймс провожал его спину влюбленным взглядом, а потом повернулся к Тайлеру, чуть смущенно почесав щеку:  
\- Прости, я немного отвлекся.  
\- Как всегда, когда Колин рядом, - пожал плечами Хеклин и разлил текилу из бутылки по стопкам.  
\- Ага, - Бредли подтянул свою и, облизнув палец, обмакнул его в солонку. – Я рад, что ты прилетел. Мы давно не виделись, наверное, с того раза, как мы с Колином прилетали к тебе в Нью-Йорк. – Джеймс провел пальцем по краю стопки, оставляя кристаллики соли на самом краю, - Сегодня с ребятами будет выступать один чувак, О’Брайен, но все зовут его Стайлзом. У него всегда потрясающие номера. Сегодняшний с чашей просто отпад!  
\- Да? И что там? – Тайлер повторил действия Бредли со стопкой и подхватил дольку лайма с блюдца. – Расскажешь?  
\- О, нет, сам увидишь, - Джеймс хитро улыбнулся и поднял свою стопку, - За твой приезд! Пусть он станет незабываемым!  
\- За приезд, - отсалютовал ему Тайлер и выпил свою порцию текилы, скривился и сунул в рот лайм.

Примерно через час, когда оба уже изрядно набрались, а часть развлекательной программы была отработана, за столик вернулся немного уставший Колин. Он плюхнулся на свое место возле Джеймса, потер ладони и накинулся на закуску, расставленную на столике.  
\- Эй, полегче, а то подавишься, - попросил его Бредли, наливая и ему текилы, которой уже практически не осталось.  
Морган скептически взглянул на пустую бутылку и покачал головой:  
\- Алкоголики, и вечно все без меня.  
\- Это потому что ты вечно занят, - заворчал Бредли но тут же успокоился. – Ешь, твой номер с огнем был шикарен, я засмотрелся.  
\- Ты всегда так говоришь, - усмехнулся Колин и замолчал, когда свет в зале погас. Включенными остались лишь несколько прожекторов, сверху подсвечивающие сцену синим и сиреневым. Показались технические работники, вытаскивающие на середину возвышения большую конструкцию, похожую на огромную стеклянную чашу, заполненную прозрачной водой больше чем наполовину.

\- Что такое? – Тайлер сонно разлепил глаза, когда Джеймс пнул его по лодыжке. Из-за алкоголя его разморило, а полутемное помещение чилаута и тихая расслабляющая музыка довершили дело, погружая его в дрему.  
\- Сейчас будет номер с чашей, - пояснил ему Колин, мелкими глотками потягивая свою стопку.  
\- Ааа…  
\- Ага, - кивнул Бредли и закатил глаза, - Не тупи, я тебе час назад рассказывал же об этом!  
\- А! – Хеклин облизнулся и сел удобнее – обижать друга своим невниманием ему не хотелось.

Работники закончили установку реквизита и быстро скрылись за кулисами. Зазвучала медленная лирическая музыка с тихими напевами, и на сцену вышел парень. Он был худой, жилистый и голый.  
Тайлер протер глаза и выдохнул – зрение его подвело - все-таки парень был не совсем обнажен: небольшие плавки обтягивали его как вторая кожа, и чуть переливаясь в свете прожекторов.  
Парень легко подтянулся на руках за край чаши. Сел, свесив ноги, и слегка прогнулся.  
По залу побежала волна перешептываний, когда он, улыбнувшись, скользнул в воду, погружаясь в нее с головой. Легкие пузырьки окутали его гладкое блестящее тело. 

Парень медленно вращался внутри чаши, раскрытыми глазами наблюдая за залом. Вынырнул, обдав брызгами ближайшие столики, устроился на бортике, описал левой ногой полукруг, закинул её на бортик, подтягиваясь чуть выше и прогибаясь в спине, чтобы выскользнуть из воды полностью.   
Вдохнув, он перенес вес тела на руки, постепенно делая стойку на руках, держась пальцами за бортики чаши.

Зрители замерли, боясь дышать, а тихая музыка, не заглушающая плеск воды, все лилась и лилась, когда парень, со стойки на руках, скользнул в воду, погружаясь полностью.  
Он снова замер у дна чаши, улыбнулся и всплыл на поверхность, выбираясь на другой стороне чаши. Оперся руками и животом о бортик, наклонил голову, повел плечом и подался вперед, медленно вытаскивая свое тело из воды. Капли маленькими бриллиантами скатывались по его ногам, животу, блестя и переливаясь, пока он, сделав очередную стойку на руках, развел ноги в стороны, демонстрируя свою растяжку.  
Свет переливался на поверхности воды, бросая загадочные блики на него и на всех сидящих рядом, завораживая.

\- Во дает! – восхитился Бредли и тут же зашипел, получив тычок под ребра от Колина. – Да молчу, я, молчу!  
Тайлер с замиранием наблюдал, как артист, О’Брайен, Дилан, как назвал его Колин, перетекает из одной стойки в другую, выворачивая свое тело в разные стороны и под разными углами, пока не сложился практически пополам, чтобы снова скользнуть в чашу с тихим плеском.

Вынырнув, он встряхнул волосами, провел руками по груди и скользнул ладонью по воде, описывая круг и поднимая брызги во все стороны.   
Тайлеру казалось, что он все видит будто в замедленной съемке. Он видел, как Дилан выдохнул капельки воды, встряхнул руками и забрался на край чаши уже с ногами.  
Замерев на секунду, он оттолкнулся, взмывая в воздух и делая сальто, чтобы снова очутиться на дне чаше и несколько раз перекувыркнуться там, гася инерцию.  
Зал на секунду замер и тут же взорвался аплодисментами, пока артист, улыбаясь, вылезал на бортик, чтобы снова сделать стойку на руках, прогнуться и в итоге расслабиться, укладываясь боком на этот самый бортик и закрывая глаза.

\- Ну как, понравилось? – первым отмер Бредли, улыбаясь от уха до уха и подмигивая Тайлеру.  
Хеклин чуть заторможено кивнул и рассмеялся:  
\- Было здорово! Он циркач?  
\- Бывший, - ответил Колин, наблюдая за тем, как технические работники утаскивают со сцены чашу, а О’Брайен, откланявшись, уходит за кулисы. – Он только недавно стал работать с нашей труппой, приехал из Дублина, но сразу же влился в нашу компанию. Да и номера у него оригинальные…  
\- Здорово, - Тайлер снова улыбнулся и чуть смущенно кашлянул, - А можешь нас познакомить?  
Морган прищурился и коварно улыбнулся, совсем как Бредли недавно:  
\- Понравился?  
\- Есть немного, - что-что, а скрывать и недоговаривать Тайлер не любил.   
\- Окей, - кивнул Колин, - Он как раз обещал подойти ко мне после вступления. Хотел что-то обсудить.

И вправду, буквально через десять минут к столику протиснулся невысокий парень, одетый в безразмерную толстовку, джинсы и нисколечко не похожий на того русала, что недавно плескался в чаше на сцене.  
\- Колин? – позвал он чуть смущенно и переступил с ноги на ногу, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- А, Дилан! – обрадовался Морган и указал ему на свободное место на диванчике рядом с Тайлером. – Садись, я как раз хотел тебя познакомить с одним человеком. – Он махнул на Хеклина, - Это Тайлер, друг нашей семьи, - он прижался плечом к Бредли и мило улыбнулся. – Он в первый раз на нашем шоу, да и вообще в Англии.  
\- Привет, я Дилан О’Брайен, - представился Дилан и протянул руку для пожатия Тайлеру.  
\- Тайлер Хеклин, - ответил Тайлер, пожал протянутую ладонь и добавил, слегка погладив её большим пальцем, - Очарован, тобой и твоим номером.  
Дилан смутился еще сильнее от комплимента, покраснел и кивнул, не пытаясь вырвать свою ладонь, из-под ресниц рассматривая сидящего рядом с собой мужчину.  
\- Ну что, за встречу? – снова влез Бредли и махнул официанту, - Еще текилы для нашей компании!  
\- Да, - кивнул Тайлер и улыбнулся – все же не зря он приехал в Лондон. – Еще текилы.

**Author's Note:**

> Собственно видео, с которого все началось:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRQs3nw_taI&feature=youtu.be


End file.
